Lazy Love
by Noniechan
Summary: [Drabble 29] A collection of drabbles revolving around the cute pairing of Shikamaru and Naruto. Yaoi. ShikaNaru. Happy Holidays!
1. Spiked Eggnog

It's late, I'm cold, and god my brother won't stop snoring. I'm tired...and sleeeeepy, but I figured "what the fuck?" so I'm sorry if this comes out sounding...odd. And un-Me like. Lol....new word...ah...

This is un-beta'd. :P Deal with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ShikaNaru** **Drabble #1 (892 words)**

_**Spiked Eggnog  
**_

Shikamaru never liked the cold. He preferred warm days with soft grass and cool breezes and clouds as far as the eyes could see. He preferred shougi to chess. He liked warm tea more than cold milk and he'd rather have his hair tired tightly back into a pony-tail because he hated it when it fell in his eyes. Because it was too troublesome to brush aside. And Shikamaru hated troublesome things.

Like Naruto.

Because right now Naruto was bouncing around the Christmas party Sakura and Ino and Hinata and TenTen had put together in a large Santa costume that didn't go with all the decorations because Naruto's costume was _orange_, not red, and his voice was always too _loud_ for Shikamaru's taste. When Naruto had arrived at the party his belly had been stuffed full of soft cotton and he'd had a large white cottony-beard. After about an hour or so, the cotton had magically disappeared so Naruto had readjusted his costume to fit and the beard had been taken away, too, and just _where the hell_ had his boots gone...?

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was so troublesome. Especially when he was drunk. Because Naruto didn't know just how adorable he looked, carting around a glass half-full of eggnog that Shikamaru _knew_ was spiked, his hat falling into his eyes with every turn of his head because no one was quite sure just _where_ Naruto had gotten it from, just that it was atleast 5 sizes too big for the petite blond. And when Naruto had come up and thrown an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders that had become troublesome, too.

Because Naruto drunk and loud and bouncy and adorable was one thing, but Naruto drunk and loud and bouncy and adorable and draping himself across Shikamaru and singing loud songs of a holiday no one quite remembered, was a whole different thing. So Shikamaru squirmed and shuffled and complained to Naruto.

"Your so troublesome."

And Naruto had turned to him, bright blue eyes glazed over with drunken stupor, and he'd smiled and laughed as if Shikamaru had said the most amusing thing ever. And then he leaned, if possible, even closer to Shikamaru and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You should have some fun..." Then he was pulling away, unwrapping his arm, and running off to another section of the party, blending into the crowd but never quite disappearing because--_hell!--_it was Naruto and one could never quite ignore Naruto. Shikamaru sipped his eggnog as his eyes continued to follow Naruto around the party and he reminded himself to ask the boy later if it really was tiring to move that fast but then realized he didn't want to because that was too troubling, also.

Shikamaru didn't remember much that had happened after that, just that Naruto had walked around the entire party 17 times and had stopped to talk to everyone atleast 6 times. But he wasn't keeping track. No, because keeping track was too tiring and watching Naruto was even more tiring. So when Shikamaru looked up from his minutely glance at the door to see Naruto right infront of him, he would have taken a step back because that was just a little _too_ close for comfort but even that was too tiring so he stood where he was and tried not to realize just how amazing Naruto's eyes looked.

"'hika-chan!!" Naruto slurred, and Shikamaru almost groaned when he heard the slurred voice. Almost. Because the other part of his brain, the part that wasn't fuzzy and halfway induced by spiked eggnog and laziness thought that Naruto sounded pretty damn hot when he talked like that and that the flushed look made the blond all the hotter.

"Naruto..." He said slowly, because he knew the blond was pretty far gone because he himself had only had two cups of eggnog and even now felt a little tipsy. He held out a hand to steady Naruto and when the blond smiled brightly at him Shikamaru didn't think steadying someone else was too much of a hassel.

"Take me home, 'hika-chan?" Naruto asked, yawning softly and rubbing at his eyes and Shikamaru thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen but he'd be damned if he was going to tell the wasted blond infront of him that. So he gave Naruto a bored look and went back to steadying the swaying boy. "Ask someone else."

"But they're all drunk..."

"So."

"Pleeeeease???" And when Naruto looked at him just like that, lower lip stuck out in a pout and blue eyes large and round and watering, Shikamaru _knew_ he was a sucker so he sighed dejectedly and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"You're so troublesome."

But Shikamaru didn't really think so when he saw the grateful look in Naruto's eye, and when they reached the door and the blond demanded a piggyback ride, Shikamaru obliged because he was such a sap for those _goddamned eyes_ that it was becoming pathetic. So he grabbed Naruto's legs and made sure the boy was secure before he began walking down the street, snowflakes falling all around them because it was snowy and windy and cold and everything Shikamaru absolutely _hated_. But somehow, being here with Naruto snuggling on his back, smiling crookedly at Shikamaru and telling him just what a good friend he was, it really wasn't so troublesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleeeeeeep.....xX;

Naruto- ...what the hell was that...?! You said you were going to update Sex Ed!

........I did? I don't remember...

Naruto- ::heavy sigh::

....::snore::


	2. Hormones

There's more. :D YAY! ShikaNaru's becoming a fav of mine so there should be more of it! Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!

**Elusia**, **Nico-Chan** (You molesticator!! ::hearts::), **WaterBookLover**, **Dark Mimiru-Chan** (Always with the updating...::loves::), **Nami**, **Sailor Comet**, **Vicadin-Tea**, **maboroshi hime**, **KhaosFlamez**, **TenshiKaitou**, **Yuen-chan**

I love you all!!

What I did for this drabble was I tried to imagine a sex-starved Shikamaru reflecting...lol. Let's hope it turned out okay, hm?

* * *

**-  
ShikaNaru Drabble #2 (315 words)**

_**Hormones**_

Shikamaru had never thought about sex before. Not _really_. He'd had other things on his mind that involved shougi and clouds and not the feel of someone lying close to him, sharing his body-heat. Someone touching his chest with calloused fingers and a warm, wet tongue that wasn't really experienced but made up for it with _enthusiasm_, scraping dull nails over his body and leaving red lines that followed closely, hadn't ever crossed his mind.

But lately, that was _all_ Shikamaru could think about. The feel of a soft, tan body lying beneath his, close and sweaty and getting _very_ personal. The feel of muscle rippling under his own work-worn hands as Shikamaru mapped out the body beneath him. The feel of clenching muscles and totally _indescribable_ pleasure shooting throughout his body as he _pounded_ into someone over and over and over again, hearing the way they gasped for breath and shouted his name like he was _God_.

And Shikamaru would get these wild images of a golden-head of hair tossed back against the pillows, tan neck exposed and ready for the taking, thick lashes covering breath-taking blue eyes and muscular thighs wrapped around his waist, pulling him _closer_ and _deeper_ and making white sparks shoot behind his eyes. He'd never thought about cuddling up with someone when it was over and the smell of sex was still thick in the air and their throats.

Shikamaru had never _ever_ let any of these things cross his mind, not before he'd turned sixteen and _definately_ not before he'd noticed a certain blond-haired shinobi with bright blue eyes and a wonderful, if troublesome, personality. And he certainly never thought he'd be waiting _impatiently_ for said blond to get home from work so he could begin their dance of skin-on-skin, mouth-on-mouth, body-on-body again and again and again.

Shikamaru blamed it _entirely_ on hormones.

* * *

**-**

Drabbles are nice. :) And that one is like...limey. Lol. Is it just me or am I really into writing lime PWP's?? Ahhh well. It's smexy anyways, right?

Naruto- Hmph!

Eh heh heh...::sweatdrop::


	3. Staring Contest

Hey! I've decided I'll let you all help me out with the next ones!! If you'd be so kind as to leave a subject in a review, I'd be able to write a drabble about it. Make sense? Ahh...I didn't think so. Uhm, well...maybe someone will understand ::stabs self:: x.x

**Nico-Chan** (::loves to death::), **ku** (I'll do a ShikaNaru one-shot for you soon, ok? Just cause I wanna keep this story drabbles), **Anjo** (::biggest fan EVER::), **Aini**,** novque**, **LazEbum**,** macy**,** gothangel123  
**  
Hurray! People like my random ShikaNaru-ness!! XD

No beta, as usual ::cries::

* * *

**  
ShikaNaru Drabble #3 (423 words)**

**_Staring Contest  
_**

Shikamaru realized he'd never get tired of watching things. Because watching was nice and quiet and untroublesome. Now participating was a whole different story, because that ment actually doing something, an idea Shikamaru wasn't too keen on. Watching clouds didn't really involve anything: just soft grass and a cool breeze and endless masses of sky and clouds and the every-now-and-then bird to fly over head. Watching white shapes drift lazily across the sky was a spectator sport entirely.

However, there was something else that captured Shikamaru's attention as much as clouds, if not more. And this 'something else' happened to be the object of Shikamaru's current gaze.

Shikamaru watched, oddly entranced, as Naruto frowned, opening his mouth to make an 'o' before closing it softly, cocking his head to the side, squinting through almost-closed eyes, opening his mouth again, sighing, running a tan hand through unruly hair, puckering his lips foward in thought, murmering to himself quietly, and repeating the process all over again.

Definately much more interesting than clouds. Shikamaru wondered if he could get Naruto to make all those faces again. And in the same order. Across from him, Naruto crossed his arm, blowing out an irritated sigh and shooting Shikamaru a hooded glare through blond bangs. Shikamaru continued to stare, looking bored, cheek resting on a calloused palm as put-off blue eyes roamed over him before locking his gaze. Shikamaru didn't really like it when his staring objects would catch him, but he didn't really mind this particular one.

It sent a tiny thrill of pleasure through Shikamaru when Naruto would look at him, really look at him, and Shikamaru tried hard to hold back the tiny smile that wished to be made known. There was something so much more intimate about the blond's gaze that it made something inside of Shikamaru flop uncomfortably. It was so very troublesome.

Naruto huffed and returned his attention to the thing at hand. Shikamaru snorted quietly when Naruto made all the faces again, causing the blond boy to cry out how annoying his boyfriend was being today and wouldn't it make things easier if he would just help him a little bit?? Shikamaru never resisted the ruge to roll his eyes at something the boy would say, which had Naruto cheering happily when Shikamaru reached over and moved Naruto's shougi piece for him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru!"

Naruto smiled beautifully as he caught Shikamaru's eyes and they shared another intimate look. Yeah, he didn't mind watching Naruto. And participating really wasn't all that bad.

* * *

XD I hate that ending. Really. But more to come out soon (depending if people understood my Author's Notes...::sweatdrop::)

Naruto- You're so confusing...

Hey! >O


	4. Crayon Clouds

Drabble #4!! Hurray!!! ::happy dance::

**YaoiloverS, Nico-Chan** (So much praise!!!), **Nami, Anjo** (::will wait till next summer::), **cajun cat, Toboe, LazEbum, Gaara-is-mine** (Ahh, I'm going to just keep this story drabbles. Sorry), **Distant-Kit**

Thank you for the inspiration, **Yaoilover S**. Your idea was so cute! I did change it a little bit, though...gomen!! And **LazEbum**, I'll be using your idea for the next drabble. Thanks a bunch, you two!

Drabbles under 1,000 words. This story is _strictly_ drabbles.

Unbeta'd. What, were you expecting something new??

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Darbble #4 (963 words)  
**  
**_Crayon Clouds_**

Shikamaru sighed heavily, eyeing the darkening sky through his window as rain began poruing down from the heavens. The constant _drop!drop!drop!_ against the glass had Shikamaru frowning, but he turned away from the dark afternoon sky and continued unpacking, pulling small trinkets out of large boxes and wondering just when he'd acquired so much junk.

His mother had probably bought a lot of it, he mused mentally, glancing with disinterest at the small ceramic set of porcelin toads that rested ontop of his other things, surrounded by wads of newsprint to prevert them from breaking. Ah, this was so troublesome, Shikamaru thought, mustering a glare at the seven or so boxes that littered the clean room, taking up a great deal of the wooden floor. A small part inside of Shikamaru filled with warmth when he realized Naruto's clothes had been packed in with his own.

After eight months of serious dating, Shikamaru and Naruto had decided to take their relationship to the next level and actual live together. Well, it was more like Naruto turned _puppy-dog _eyes on him when he'd informed the blond that moving was too troublesome for a guy like him. Of course, Naruto had succeeded, pulling Shikamaru along with him as they went apartment searching.

Shikamaru pushed aside the happy memory of Naruto, eyes wide and excited and so amazingly _blue,_ smiling at _him_, Shikamaru, when they had signed the lease. It had to have been one of the most beautiful things Shikamaru had ever seen, and he secretly hoped he'd continue to get to see that lovely sight for a _very_ long time.

Pikxing up another box and moving it to the largedresser in the corner of the room, Shikamaru began to rummage through it slowly, brushing aside books and an old shougi board (he'd take it out later and set it up, of course) and some pictures of his family. Yep, his mother had most _definately_ packed his things. Thanking her would be troublesome for Shikamaru but he'd rather have his mother in his good graces than on his case like she _always_ was with his father.

"Hm?" Shikamaru hummed quietly, shoving aside a large, leather bound book to pick up a piece of folded paper, yellowed with age and corners bent and crumpled. He unfolded it, staring closely as his eyes followed light blue swirls of crayonmarks that littered the page. Then he glanced towards the window, taking in the rainy, dreary atmosphere of the afternoon, then back at the picture in his hand and he _smiled._ Very softly.

_Shikamaru, who had just turned seven, had escaped his birthday party, finding all of the kids too loud and noisy for his taste. Plus they had eaten all of his cake and taken large scoops of his icecream. And their presents! They had all been too troublesome to deal with, so, when Shikamaru was sure his mother wasn't looking, he'd slipped out, heading towards the grassy fields and blue skys. However it appeared the day was against Shikamaru, for as soon as he had flopped his small body onto the warm grass, the clouds became heavier and heavier until they were blocking the warm sun and casting out cold, large raindrops._

_Shikamaru had scowled and retreated to the shelter of a nearby tree, sighing tiredly and resting his cheek in his palm._

_"..Shikamaru..?" Came the quiet, surprised voice to his right. Shikamaru frowned when he realized he'd found company, but turned to give Naruto a bored look. The blond was soaking wet and Shikamaru assumed he'd been caught in the downpour. When he was prompted by the short blond as to why he was sitting here, all alone, Shikamaru frowned and responded that he'd just come to watch the clouds but now he couldn't. Oddly enough, he'd just received a wide smile and a quick wave as Naruto sprinted off, disappearing in the heavy fall of rain. What a weird guy._

_Shikamaru tried counting rainddrops, but that was such a hassel, and then he'd tried staring at the dark clouds, but those weren't really interesting, and so he'd decided to glare tiredly at his surroundings. It was close to thirty minutes later when, to Shikamaru's hidden surprise, Naruto returned, clothes hanging heavy with rain and mud splattered over his legs. Shikamaru figured he'd been running as he noticed the blond's irregular breathing._

_**"Here."**_ _Naruto had said brightly, unfolding a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the pony-tailed birthday boy. On the page were swirls and twirls of blue crayon, creating three large clouds andfour little ones. There was also the hurried attempt at coloring the rest of the white page bright blue. Looking up, confused, Shikamaru was only met with a smile._

_**"Because you wanted to watch the clouds."**_

Shikamaru couldn't help the small chuckle as he looked fondly on the old piece of paper, thinking that it was probably the best birthday present he could ever remember getting.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto called, poking his head in from the hallway and catching his boyfriend staring at something. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

And as Naruto peered over his shoulder, he could almost feel the heat coming off of the boys embarrassed face. Naruto sputtered, cheeks darkening as he remembered and he laughed.

"You still have that??" Shikamaru looked up from blue crayon to stare into _infathomable _blue depths that couldn't be described with just the word _'blue'_. Naruto blushed quietly, squirming under the steady gaze of his boyfriend.

"Of course." Shikamaru responded, pulling his boyfriend towrds the bed.

"What're we doing?" Naruto asked, chuckling, when Shikamaru held his arm above their reclined bodies, the picture in it's grasp and turned towards them.

"Watching the clouds." Shikamaru responded.

-  
-

* * *

YAY! Sap! Aww..thank you again, **Yaoilover S**. I hope I somehow got scross what you wanted to. This chapter makes me smile! I hope the flashback wasn't too confusing. ::sweatdrop:: Never really done one before...::knife::

Naruto- I thought the ending was cute...when he held up the paper...

Really?? Kawaii!! Me, too! I hope I didn't make him too OOC!


	5. In Public

Another Drabble. Only I kinda hate this one. Lol. Maybe it's cause I'm so freakin tired right now...hm..that could be it.

**Yaoilover S** (thanks!), **figurechan** (:converts you to this pairing:), **Toboe, Momochi Zabuza, MrsKaiHiwatari, Anjo** (:laughs: I'm Nonie-sama now? Muahaha:holds the power:), **assassin** (that was the nicest thing EVER!), **Motoko** (LOL:pets the kitty:), **LtF** (I luv SasuNaru, too!)

Okay. Now here's what I need from you peeps so my drabbles don't turn out like the one below. Just like...instead of like, a whole plot like Yaoilover S gave me (thanks again!), just say a word..like...'impatience' or something like that. Cause then I'll do a drabble revolving around 'impatience.' Understand, class? Lol. Just call me Nonie-sensei!

Ah...It's un-beta'd...again...:sniffs:

* * *

.  
.  
.  
**ShikaNaru Drabble 5 (416 words)**

_**In Public**_

Shikamaru grumbled quietly as he removed Naruto's hand from his lap and deposited it on the table with a scolding look. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Having a sexy, fun boyfriend like Naruto was one thing, but having a sexy, fun boyfriend like Naruto who had suddenly thought stroking your thighs under the table cloth inside of a fancy restuarant was acceptable was entirely something else.

Across from him Naruto smiled enticingly, using his blue eyes in full effect and batting his thick lashes. Shikamaru imagined the shoujo bubbles hovering around his boyfriend and he didn't hold back the snort. The fingers started their stroking again.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said boredly, trying to look serious as those wonderful fingers ghosted higher, making lazy patterns on hot flesh. The fingers applied just a bit more pressure as they passed over his groin.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said, voice husky despite the wolfish grin that appeared on his face as he watched Shikamaru stiffle a groan. Taking slow, deep breaths and trying not to concentrate on the wonderful, talented, soft hand his his lap and just what it was doing, Shikamaru gave Naruto an ugly look.

"Knock it off."

"Knock what off?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side and looking confused. Shikamaru scoffed. Despite what people may think, his sweet, innocent-looking lover was quite the sex fiend. Shikamaru pinched the hand in his lap.

"Oh, that." Naruto said, as if he'd just noticed. He grinned brightly as he continued to apply firm pressure to Shikamaru's growing erection.

"We're in public." Shikamaru stated, hearing the hitch in his own voice and cursing it. He grasped for his bored-look but found it giving way to passion and pleasure.

"That's never stopped us before." Naruto mumbled, flashes of previous times they'd ran to the men's bathroom for a little fun or found a dark corner for a quick groping session running through both of their minds. Shikamaru scowled.

"Just cause you want it doens't mean I'm giving it." Naruto raised an eyebrow, his fingers continuing with the firm pressure, and a small mew escaped Shikamaru's throat. Oh damn it all to hell! His stupid adorable sexy utterly-irresistable boyfriend wanted sex and he'd be damned if he was in any condition to deny him! Glancing around quickly, Shikamaru growled at Naruto quietly and they both made their way towards the bathrooms.

Their waitor would be waiting for quite a while.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Wah! Pure crap! So sorry everyone...:cries: 

Naruto- In public?

Eh...heh heh...yeah.

Naruto- Ack!


	6. Advice

Hiya...! After such a long time (I am so bad at updating but I do love you all!) there is more!...:readers gasp:...I know! I am surprised, too!

**WaterBookLover, Yaoilover S, Nico-Chan, Momochi Zabuza, Toboe, hogo-chan, avmin, Anjo, LazEbum, tir-synni, Clow Angel, Dancing-Neko-Shikigami, Naruke, Guren, AncientHistory**(Ultra-thanks for extra reviews!)

Thank you, **Nico-Chan**, for the idea! Ah! There will also be a one-shot soon with **Anjo-san**'s idea! It's so kawaii!

No beta :(

* * *

**-  
-  
ShikaNaru Drabble #6 (407 words)**

**_Advice_**

Shikamaru frowned as he was pulled behind a hyper bouncing ball of orange and yellow, wooden sandles clinking loudly on gravel and concrete.

"...So bothersome..." He complained, stumbling as Naruto gave a particularly sharp tug and Shikamaru just missed stepping on the front end of his black yukata. The boy infront of him continued on oblivious, the wind catching bright orange and blue material and carressing it softly.

A long time ago, whoever was in charge of Konoha at the time decided that they needed a festival to celebrate the ending of the winter and the beginning of spring. The festival was always very busy, full of mostly children who loved to play the games and couples who 'Ooo'-ed and 'Ahh'-ed at all the budding flowers. Shikamaru always hated this festival and made sure to never attend it.

But this year Naruto had asked him to go, saying it would be wonderful to spend it together since he had never gone before, either. Shikamaru cursed, remembering how Naruto had used the 'Blue Puppy Dog Eyes-TM' at full effect.

Then the blond boy had gotten it in his head that they should dress up, just like all the couples did. Since he had still been feeling the effects of the eye technique Naruto had mastered at birth, Shikamaru had nodded out a yes. Ah...and then the stupid blond boy had dragged him around to store after store, asking his advice on different colored yukatas and happis.

The shorter shinobi was just so troublesome sometimes. God he hated festivals...and people.

Why couldn't they be like clouds?

"Oi, 'Maru-chan? What kind of food would you like to eat?" Naruto asked cutely, wind blowing sun-kissed locks into bright blue eyes brimming with excitement. "Hm...there's onigiri...shichimi...Ah! They have yakitori! And chukadon! So what would you like?"

"I don't care." Shikamaru grumbled, pulling his hand away from Naruto before slouching heavily, wishing he had a pair of pockets for his hands. "This is so troublesome..."

Shikamaru looked up when he received no answer just in time to catch Naruto biting his lip, a frown creasing his eyebrows.

"Sorry..." Naruto said, turning his head away and suddenly looking extremely dejected. "I just wanted Shikamaru's advice. And I thought...we could spend some time toge-"

Cutting in, Shikamaru grabbed up Naruto's hand quickly, offering a small, grateful squeeze and a tiny, apologeticsmile.

"Yakitori sounds fine."**  
-  
-**

* * *

-  
Ah...sorry about the japanese foods. Some of you may know what they are...? I just used which foods I've tried because I love them. And I know how good they are! Uh, here's a brief description of each.  
**onigiri**- rice balls (very common)  
**shichimi**- hot pepper  
**yakitori**- grilled chicken that is skewered (like shishka-bobs!)  
**Chukadon**- It's Chinese donburi! (Hurray!)  
Was going to add okonomiyaki (japanese pizza) cause it's so good but I'm not sure if they serve that at festivals. In fact, I have no clue what japanese people eat at festivals! 

Naruto- Eh! You don't know, but still you added it...

It sounded good though, ne?

Naruto- ...I'm stuck with an idiot.

:sweatdrop: That's not nice...


	7. First Date

I have about 5 mins before I class starts.

God damn.

**

* * *

-  
- **

Micro-ShikaNaru Drabble #7

_First Date_

It was entirely possible that Naruto didn't realize how cute be looked, standing infront of Shikamaru with large, nervous eyes and a fidgetty posture, one tan, slender finger rubbing the arch of his nose as a sandled foot worked tirelessly into the cement.

"So, ah, I guess this is goodnight." Naruto mumbled, Shikamaru just catching a flash of blue before the blond boy averted his gaze.

"I guess so." Shikamaru said, hands buried deep into worn pockets as the night air flew around them, sending his ponytail in all directions.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you, um, later?"

"Sure."

Naruto continued to stand there. Shikamaru continued to watch. It was also entirely possible that Naruto didn't know how these things were supposed to end. Or maybe he did? The blond shinobi looked like he was waiting for something.

"Er...tha-"

Warm lips closed over his as Shikamaru descended on Naruto's mouth, swallowing the rest of his words with greedy lips and probing tongue. And then he was pulling away an instant later, swiping a smooth tongue over Naruto's chapped lips before standing up straight again, smiling softly.

"Tomorrow night?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto looked up, eyes still large as a dark blush became noticable oiver his cheeks.

"S-sure."

-  
-

* * *

Will respond to reviewers next update. I'm trying to get these out faster, people. Sorry this one's so short :massive sweatdrop: 

Naruto- Don't you have class right now?

x.X; Yeah. . . .


	8. Sick

Yes! Uploaded this SOB last night so it'll be easy posting this morning! Hurray for thinking ahead!

Reviews will be answered at the end of drabble. :)

Ah, and **Toboe**? These drabbles don't have any order at all. Just completely random.

* * *

-  
-  
**ShikaNaru Drabble #8**

_Sick_

Shikamaru let out a violent cough as Naruto leaned over and handed him a glass of water and some more throat medicine. Making an ugly face as he swallowed, Shikamaru handed his empty glass back to Naruto, who set it on the nightstand. The blond shinobi frowned as sweat began to break out on Shikamaru's face. 

"Feel any better?"

"Feel any smarter?"

Naruto scowled, hand reaching out to brush damp locks out of Shikamaru's eyes. Then he picked up a cold washcloth and began wiping the pony-tailed jounin's face.

"I didn't think you'd get sick."

Silence.

"I mean, it was just a little cold water."

No response.

"Okay, so maybe it was pretty cold, but seriously! Who gets sick like that anymore?"

". . . ."

"Really, it sounds so stupid. Water? Why would water make someone si-"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Shikamaru sighed contentedly as his eyes drifted shut, sleep coming upon him with every soft stroke of the washcloth. When the job was finally over and Naruto removed the cloth, he replaced it with his hand, stroking soft circles on Shikamaru's pale, washed-out skin.

"I'm sorry." And he leaned down and kissed Shikamaru's forehead, not missing the small grin when he pulled away.

"You're so troublesome."

-  
-

* * *

(edit- damn f f net messes up my uploading!) 

a/n- Dammit...reviews are longer than the story...:reviewers go o.O:

**tir-synni**- Sorry about that. I'll probably make the period mistake again (cause I use it like that so much) but I'll try and correct it! Thanks!

**Guren**- Thank you:)

**Momochi Zabuza**- Lol. It's cause I have absolutely nothing romantic going on in my life. This is my outlet...:cyber-hugs back: LOL!

**Yaoilover S**- I'll let you in on a secret: most of my chapters are last minute (don't tell!)! Lol. I usually look at my stories and go "...God, I need to update, don't I?" Sorry no tongue action (Shika's sick and all...) so I'll put some in next drabble? Promise. XD

**hogo-chan**- Aww...thanks a bunch! Such nice people...

**Rachel Dragon**- Yes! I love ShikaNaru! And there's not enough out there! Give me more, people!

**deathrosekitty**- I don't think I'll run out of ideas soon. I get little bursts here and there all the time. :) And I neglect homework all the time...procrastination! Whoo-hoo!

**mo**- XD Thank you!

**Beloved Fool**- I love sweet Shikamaru.

**General Maz**- I love snow! Wah...I haven't gotten any here...Grr..

**Anjo**- I was waiting for your review!...:beams:...I guess I will join Anjo-san's club. After all, I'm late almost every Monday. Good thing college professors won't get on you too bad. :)

**Toboe**- Thanks a lot, Toboe-chan!

**so**- Lol! I have the feeling this is mo but lol! Cute names. And thanks!

Thanks a lot everyone! You're all so kind!

Naruto- They don't really mean when they say.

You're so mean, Naruto! That's it, it's non-con time, baby!...:grabs Itachi:

Naruto- O.O No! I was joking! I love Nonie-chan...

:puts Itachi away: Much better...:)


	9. Seifuku

Argh! I missed the update for yesterday! So sorry everyone! Here's some smut to make the hate go away. :)

Still no beta.

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #9 **

_**Seifuku**_

Tongues fought for dominance, saliva mixing with saliva as they nipped at eachother's mouths, teeth tugging playfully at flesh as fingers roamed with almost bruising force over skin and muscle in an attempt to get underneath clothing.

Hot breath mingled with sweaty, flushed skin as lips made their way down a smooth, flawless neck, leaving marks in it's wake. Finger's raked through pony-tailed hair with pleasure as the body struggled to get as close as possible, not wanting to break contact.

Moans flew from pleasure-puffed lips as backs arched, teeth, mercilessly attacking sensitive places as hands trailed lower.

When Shikamaru had come home to find his boyfriend sprawled on the couch in nothing more than a seifuku, he'd done the first thing he could think of.

Jump him.

Shikamaru slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth when the blond boy let out a soft moan, squirming closer as his arms wrapped around strong shoulder blades.

I mean, what else was he supposed to do?  
-  
-

* * *

Whee :D

**avmin**- Thank you!

**Vicadin-Tea**- Ah! I did, didn't I? Ah. . . .I'll make it up to you. Next chapter will have takoyaki!

**tir-synni**- Acutally ff dot net messed up my post, but I fixed it. Thanks, though!

**deathrosekitty**:) I'm trying. I procrastinate too much...

**Generally Maz**- Yay for snow! And yay for the word 'floofy'!

**Yaoilover S**- Thank you for the inspiration!

**Duende-san**- I should write a ShikaNaru lemon soon. . . .

**Guren**- Thanks a bunch!

**gothangel123**- XD I love Shika, too! Ah, a baby! o.O Good luck!...:doesn't get along well with kids:

**Toboe**- No problem! Glad to help!

**mo**:D Thanks!

**Momochi Zabuza**- That's why I write drabbles-updating is so much easier. Ah, I still have trouble getting started, though.

**loser81**- Sorry! I'm gonna keep this story strictly drabbles.

Ah-haha...I actually really like this one! And I can soooo picture Shikamaru doing that. And Naruto! Cosplaying :)

Naruto- . . . .I hate you.

Aw, don't be like that!


	10. Takoyaki

Hurray for Takoyaki!

* * *

**-  
-**

**ShikaNaru Drabble #10**

_**Takoyaki**_

The first time Shikamaru ate takoyaki, his stomache got upset and he spent the next week and a half emptying himself out from _both _ends. He swore he'd never touch the stuff again and blamed it entirely on Chouji, seeing as his plump teammate had given it to him, saying he'd gotten it from Kurenai.

The next time had been when Ino had dragged him off to a fair, insisting that he needed to get out more. She'd stuffed him full of so many different types of food he'd lost count, and it had been close to midnight and the fireworks were just about over when Shikamaru decided he'd humored her enough and that _yes_, he was going home _now_.

She'd pleaded and told him to at least eat something more, because she'd cooked it especially for him, and then Ino had pulled out three sticks of takoyaki. Instantly he'd recalled the memory and would have told her 'No' if he hadn't noticed the hopeful look in her eyes. _God_ he was such a sucker for the color _blue_.

He'd eaten them all, only barely making it home to empty the contents of his stomach all over his mother's clean floor.

He'd gotten quiet the scolding.

Women. So troublesome. . . .

That had been close to four years ago, and since then he'd had _no_ desire to taste the deep-fried ball of octopus. At least, that was before he'd been dragged to this stand by his rather bouncy boyfriend and given front row seats to a rather _arousing_ show.

Naruto stood across from him, head tilted back as he slowly lowered the skiwer towards his mouth, octopus ball perched on the end, pink tongue out to meet it. The instant the fried ball touched his tongue, Naruto let out a quiet whimper, eyes closing slowly as two plump lips came down to _wrap_ around the piece of meat.

Carefully, delicately, tenderly, the lips suckled the octopus flesh, pulling it slowly off the wooden stick and towards the dark, _moist_ cavern of Naruto's mouth. When the entire piece had disppeared, an extremely content look blossomed over the blond's face, smile tugging at his lips as teeth finally bit through fried batter and sunk into juicy flesh.

The moan that escaped Naruto's lips didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru, whose eyes grew about an inch and a half wider as he watched his boyfriend, his beautiful, bouncy, hyper-active boyfriend, have an _orgasm_ in his mouth, jaw slowly working to cut through meat and release more _succulent_ goodness.

A drop of juice slipped from Naruto's mouth, sliding over the curve of his chin before a pert tongue reached down and swiped it away.

Shikamaru wracked his brain. Had takoyai tasted that good when he'd had it?

He didn't think so.

A few moments later, Naruto was swallowing, eyes still closed as the muscles in his neck worked. The blond shinobi sighed, blue eyes opening to look at his empty stick, then turn to stare happily at Shikamaru.

"So, do you like it?"

Shikamaru blinked before handing Naruto his own skiwer, the boy's eyes lighting up at the prospect of more delicious takoyaki. Shikamaru let a small grin fall over his features.

He couldn't eat them, not really, but god, if Naruto would do_ that _again he'd reconsider.  
-  
-

* * *

Ho-ha! 

**Guren**- XD YAY!

**tir-synni**- LOL! I loved that line, too!

**deathrosekitty**- Oh! A seifuku is a sailor outfit! Yay for drabble-loving!

**mou**- x.X How many times must I say it? No longer chapters! They are drabbles!

**gothangel123**- Ah. Babysitting. Brings back horrible memories. . . .having four younger brothers sucks sometimes.

**loser81**- Thanks!...:D

**Toboe**- Aww! Thank you very much! I'm not very good with make-out scenes!..:sweatdrop:

**Fairady**- No problem! There needs to be more ShikaNaru out there!...:shakes fist:..Write something, people!

**Generally Maz**- No more snow? Awwww... :( "Too troublesome"? To screw Naruto? Never! Oh! Will include your cool title in the next chapter!

**YaoiloverS**- YAY! NC-17 thoughts are the best! I get those all the time.

**LazEbum**- XD Why thank you very much!

Whoo! That chapter took it out of me.

Naruto- . . . .Why do you hate me? Really, I mean, what did I do to you?

You mean, besides being the residential uke?


	11. Golden Slumber

Goddamn school servers...swear to god, dorm-life sucks when it comes to internet being down. Gah! Not even enough time to respond to reviewers!

I'll do it tomorrow swear to god!

* * *

-  
-  
**  
ShikaNaru Drabble #11  
**

**_Golden Slumber_**

Sleep was hard when your boyfriend was one Uzumaki Naruto, Shikamaru decided. And after almost two years of sleeping with said person, he still couldn't get used to the way Naruto slept.

If it could even be called that.

The boy practically took up the entire bed, arms and legs going in all directions, body twisted in such a manner that Shikamaru had wondered on more than one occasion just how in the hell that could be comfortable.

Naruto would toss and turn and roll in his sleep, elbows and misplaced knees causing danger for the unlucky pony-tailed jounin who slept so close. A leg here, an arm there, it really didn't matter to the blond.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

Naruto would have these. . . .dreams. In which he'd start whimpering and moaning, facial expressions contorting as his pink lips mouth sleep-conversations. And then he'd roll real close to Shikamaru, body pressed uncomfortably flush.

Shikamaru was constantly being awoken by these, just in time to hear Naruto shout his name in pleasure, heading nudging foward, arms and hands on hot flesh. It was quite the uncomfortable situation.

And it wasn't even like they didn't wear themselves out.

Being a shinobi was tiring enough, but with the extremely healthy sex-life Shikamaru and Naruto had, one would think they'd be close to passing out every night. Shikamaru had even tried to go to bed before Naruto, just so he'd already be fast asleep when the blond came in. But no matter what he did, Naruto always found a way to wake him up.

And after all that shouting and moaning and tossing and turning was done, Naruto would snore. Not loud, not really anything more than normal, but it seemed loud in the quiet bedroom. Loud for Shikamaru's sleep-deprived body. It would take forever for him to fall back asleep again, but not before Naruto would roll onto him.

It was so bothersome to sleep with an Uzumaki Naruto draped across your body. But Shikamaru managed it. Somehow.

He thinks it's for the sex.  
-  
-

* * *

Oh God! I'm gonna be late for Art History! 


	12. Clone Sex

Robot Chicken is God. 

Sorry about the spelling mistakes, people! My major's Illustration and Metals/Ceramics, not English. But I do like writing. . . .

Next chapter will be using **Letta**'s ideas! And after that, **Generally Maz**'s! Thanks a bunch, guys!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #12**

_**Clone Sex**_

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked weakly, scratching at his stomach absently as a light sheen of sweat covered the entire expanse of his skin.

The temperature outside was nearing an unbearable hundred and ten degrees and the air inside of their apartment wasn't much better, even if they were maxing out the air conditioner and had countless fans stationed around the room for air circulation.

"Hm?" Shikamaru grunted, sprawled across the couch in nothing more than a pair of green boxers and socks. He fanned his face with his hand, reaching out to kick Naruto's hand away when the blond began messing with his feet.

Naruto was lying on the wooden floor, arms length away from the couch (and Shikamaru's feet) and almost completely surrounded by small, portable fans that were blasting air at full speed. The blond was currently stripped down to absolutely nothing, and Shikamaru knew he would have found the scene attractive if not for the obnoxious heat.

"I was just wondering. . . ."

Naruto dragged out the silence, poking at Shikamaru's clothed feet again.

"Get on with it." Shikamaru grumbled, heat making him more irritable than normal. He pulled his foot out of Naruto's reach, glaring at the panting boy on the floor. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"If I made a clone. . . ."

"Mmhm."

"And you made a clone. . . ."

". . . .Yeah. . . ."

Naruto was touching his toes again.

"And they had sex. . . ."

"Oh God…"

". . . .Would that be like you and I having sex?"

". . . ."

". . . .Well?"

"Shut up."

"Hey! I was just wondering!" Naruto shouted, covering his head as Shikamaru kicked at it.

"You're an idiot."  
-  
-

* * *

La-Li-Ho!

**Anjo-** You're back! I was afraid I'd lost you forever…thanks for still reading!

**Toboe**- That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me about my writing! Really!

**Nico-Chan**- Aww! Greatness? Praise me more! XD :sends you so much love:

**Clow Angel, tir-synni, Yaoilover S, Generally Maz, gothangel123, Guren, mou, animelvr4evr, LazEbum** (I'd love you forever if you gave me more!), **deathrosekitty, Fairady, hogo-chan, Kori Nibiki, Naruke, Vicadin-Tea**

I'll try and get more out tomorrow!

Naruto- You always say that. . . .

Oi! Don't talk back! It's Springbreak!


	13. Jealousy

Anyone seen 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' on Nick? It's cute. American-drawn Anime. Maybe I'll get to draw Anime for a living without moving out of the country! 

I like Sokka. :)

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #13**

**_Jealousy_**

It was the strangest feeling ever, starting at his toes and slowly working its way up, making every hair on his body stand at attention. In its wake it brought out goosebumps, the tightening of skin, and an overall feel of uneasiness that made a cold stone bury itself in the pit of his stomach. It made him unsure and slightly self-conscious.

And it only ever happened around one person.

Gaara.

Shikamaru felt his eyebrow twitch.

Something about the way the red head looked at Naruto, the way he would say 'Uzumaki Naruto,' the way he talked about no one else really.

The way he would look at Shikamaru with the utmost contempt.

Shikamaru brought this up after said red head had left their home one evening, having spent the last two hours molesting Naruto with his eyes.

"He likes you."

"Who?"

"Gaara." Shikamaru felt the hot curl of jealousy in his belly. Naruto looked confused.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, quite surprised with this turn of conversation.

". . . .He's always looking at you." The pony-tailed ninja muttered, and immediately felt stupid. Naruto slowly grinned, cheeks turning pink with happiness as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Someone's jealous. . . ." Naruto sang, laughing when Shikamaru glare at him.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Well you know what this means, don't know?"

"What." Shikamaru was mildly curious.

"You have to fight to the death for me! Defeat Gaara in the Battle-of-all-Battles to win my heart!" Naruto yelled dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest and acting like quite the damsel.

"You're so troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru muttered, crossing his arms and glancing up at the ceiling fan. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh, finding Shikamaru's sulking to be quite adorable.

"You're the troublesome one!" Naruto countered, pouncing on his boyfriend and showing him that there was nothing to be jealous about.

-  
-

* * *

Na-No-La! 

**Guren**- Yes, ShikaNaru is quite the weird pairing, but I'm so glad you love it! You did an RP that had the same storyline as the last chapter? WOW! That's so cool! Man, I used to RP so hardcore for about four years, from twelve to sixteen. Damn. I miss it so much now. Thank you so much for reviewing all of my other fics! You're like the perfect reviewer!

**Yaoilover S**- I could picture that entire scene acting itself out in my head! Besides that, my roomie Carrie is always wearing socks, cause she hates feet, so every chance I get I mess with them. She usually does what Shikamaru did (kicking at me)! Ah, no clone smut this time, but I'll try and work some in soon, mmkay?

**Letta**- God I love you. It makes me so happy when people tell me I'm funny, because I love to make people laugh. To me, there's WAY too much angst in the Naruto fandom, and being a fluff-whore myself, I prefer to write happy things. Besides, this is Shikamaru and Naruto we're talking about. Shikamaru is so angst and Naruto. . . .well, it's Naruto! The comic relief! Every day of his life can't be angst-angst-angst, right?(Are you sure?)

**tir-synni**- You always make me smile with your sweet reviews! I base Naruto's personality a lot around my own (I'm loud, obnoxious, make rude, vulgar gestures, and I have a deep love for dehydrated noodles) and I've been known to ask pretty random questions ("Hey Carrie, if you were having sex, and I walked in on you, what would you do?" "What!" "I was just wondering!") and yes I dofeel sorry for Shikamaru :insert evil laugh:

**Nico-Chan**- Oh wow. . . .nekkid Shikamaru! Hundreds (omg!) of Naruto clones surrounding him. . . .if only I didn't value Naruto as the uke in the relationship! Dammit. Not I have to do something with the clone sex. Man, you're such a pervert, Nico-chan! Eh, I think your review cut off (since it ended with a comma) so I'll just tell you that, yes-I abhor the heat and yes-you need to write some AsuShika (when did that come up?)!

Naruto- Yes! And you should, too! Get off of Naruto-the-Uke!

Never! I love you too much!


	14. Hot Chocolate

OMFG! Trigun's on the air. 

60,000,000,000 double dollarsfor his head. Sexy man in a sexy red coat with sexy spiky hair, sexy blue/green eyes, a totally irresistible smile and an insatiable appetite for donuts.

Too bad he's gay. (:cough:Wolfwood:cough:)

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #14**

**_Hot Chocolate_**

There was nothing like having a warm mug between your hands on a frosty night, the scent of chocolate heavy in the air, Shikamaru decided as he slowly stirred the small pot's contents. Despite the fact that it was practically the end of spring, the evenings still had the tendency to turn chilly, making Shikamaru miss out on his favorite evening past-time of star-gazing.

Shikamaru lowered the heat, adding cream, cinnamon, and vanilla, and went back to stirring, the bored-look on his face vanishing as the smell of vanilla and warm, creamy chocolate assaulted his nose. A few more minutes of stirring and the contents were boiling. He turned off the heat, poured the chocolate into separate mugs, and headed out to the roof.

"It's about time, Shikamaru!" Naruto scolded, taking his cup with a smile.

Recently, Naruto had decided to join him. It had been a complete fluke, really. Shikamaru had been sitting on his roof, thinking about how much easier it would be to have been born a star or the moon instead of a shinobi when he'd heard the scuffle of feet on the ground below.

"Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru had surprised himself with the greeting. The blond had looked up, smiled brightly, and Shikamaru had found himself asking the shinobi to join him (will wonders never cease?).

He didn't remember how long they'd sat there, sharing the mug of hot chocolate Shikamaru had been holding, talking about nothing and everything while Naruto complained that hot chocolate wasn't really hot chocolate unless it had whipped cream.

Naruto had fallen asleep in his lap, right before the sun began to rise. He'd put the blond to bed, then headed out for his daily routine of being a ninja of a hidden village.

The next night Naruto had shown up with a bottle of whipped cream, much to Shikamaru's secret delight.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, bringing Shikamaru back to the present as the blond quickly fanned at his burnt tongue.

"It's hot, stupid."

"Shut up!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before taking a careful sip. As the night progressed, Naruto's head slowly migrated from Shikamaru's shoulder to his lap, the blond's snores making the pony-tailed shinobi smile.

Shikamaru figured it wasn't a horrible way to spend every night.

-  
-

* * *

Did you know that, statistically speaking, most yaoi fan girls are between the ages of 12-15? O.o

**Nico-Chan**- ARGH! Your review cut off again! But that's okay! Cause I still love my Nico-chan.

**tir-synni**- Yes! Someone actually coo-ed! Ah. . . .jealous Shikamaru was surprisingly hard! I have a bad feeling I may have made him OOC :massive sweatdrop: I rather enjoyed writing the ending! I have always had the feeling Naruto would love to throw someone's lines back at them, considering the way he mocks Sasuke all the time.

**Generally Maz**- Omg. . . .wouldn't that be the greatest? XD A ShikaNaru train! LOL!

**mou**- Aww! Thanks a bunch, mou-chan!

**deathrosekitty**- Ack! You've exposed my plot! Noooo! Lol. Yes, I'm actually going to have some Sasuke coming up soon! After talking to a kouhai of mine, I realized that I haven't used any of the other characters. Sorry about that, people! I'll try and make more interaction happen. :D

**Yaoilover S**- Personally, I think Gaara's always eye-molesting Naruto. In my mind, one-sided GaarNaru is almost canon (did I say that?) so I love to put it in there. I do love Gaara, though. Perhaps I should write a GaarNaru to appease him. Hm.

**Clow Angel**- I'm going to try getting at least one drabble out every day while I can. Unfortunately my monitor died on me (I'm using my dad's) so I hope to buy one soon and continue the quick updates! Ah, every time I download Naruto episodes my compy runs uber-slow, too! I love DSL.

**Guren**- Rping used to be my life. God, I loved AOL so much! All those chatrooms. . . .all those Rpers! Although half of them were moders. Or uber-newbs. It got to where I couldn't stand it anymore and I had to quit. Though I'd love to take it up once more! Ah, you're so kind! If there's anything you'd like to read, request away! After reviewing all of my work it's the least I can do!

**Anjo**- wOOt! Springbreak is freakin' awesome, right? I so needed a break. Unfortunately, I have exams as soon as I get back! Poor me. Ah, Gaara is distracting. . . .Oh! The one fic you mentioned (Shikamaru and not shaving) is almost done! If you don't remember it, it's cool. It should be posted out. . . .Hm. Friday? Thursday? Soon, though! Thanks again for the awesome idea!

**MrsKaiHiwatari**- Yay! Yes, ShikaNaru is cute! I think Nico-Chan got me into it (I can't remember) but I'm so happy that people love it. You're not slow! I actually just caught that myself o.O

**Fairady**- Sure, no prob! Jealous!Shikamaru will probably show up again (a lot more, since he's so popular) so keep a look out!

**Letta**- Squeal! Do it! Hurray! I feel like such a drug dealer right now! Is there anything else I can write that'll give yah a fix? XD

**hogo-chan**- More squealing! Sweet. Amazingness? New words being made up to describe my writing! Thanks! I'll try!

**gothangel123**- No problem at all! I reviewed 'Healer of my Wounds' and "Beauty, oh Beauty!" and they were so cute! Well, 'HOMW' was angsty, but "B,OH!" was adorable! You should update soon! And I hate it when people make Shikamaru feel nothing. That makes me mad, cause he's always being annoyed or tired so he's showing something. . . .! Ah, I have no stand-point.

Naruto- o.O the reviews are long than the story!

. . . .Shut up.


	15. Hedonistic

Thank you for the word, Letta:) 

Isn't Vash sexy? Really sexy? Like. . . .really, really sexy?

Vash just put his finger in his pocket to look like a gun. God, I love that part!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #15**

**_Hedonistic_**

Shikamaru had never been one for big words. While he understood them, it was usually too troublesome for Shikamaru to go through the hassel of actually pronouncing them, not to mention that it would go over most of his friend's heads considering their intellectual level.

So while Shikamaru didn't use big words in his vocabulary, he thought about them, applied them to each person he knew, had a set word that described everyone close to him.

He'd given Asuma-sensei the title of pedagoguea-rather unimaginative word to use but to apply more effort would involve motivation. . . .

Chouji was his fidus Achates. Shikamaru wasn't sure where he picked the word up from, but Chouji was faithful, and a friend, so it fit him perfectly.

And finally, there was Naruto. For the longest time, Shikamaru could find no word that described Naruto-the blond boy was a little bit of everything. Until, browsing through an old book his mother had left around the house, Shikamaru came across the word 'hedonistic'.

Pursuit of or devotion to pleasure, especially to the pleasures of the senses.

Hm. Interesting.

Well, there was something about the blond boy that appealed greatly to Shikamaru's senses.

Naruto looked absolutely wonderful, what with his soft blond hair, smooth, tan skin, slim-yet-muscular build. And his eyes. They were really nice to look at. I mean, really nice. Shikamaru had caught himself staring more than a time or two.

The scent of the blond boy was mouth-watering, a delicious blend of earth and oranges and something that could only be described as raw power.

The feel of the fox-shinobi, the way the skin was still soft and smooth even after years of battles, the small tickle-spot at the small of Naruto's back, the way Naruto's fingers fumbled over Shikamaru's own back when their love-making got pretty heated, was adictive.

The sound of Naruto, his everyday speech and the way his voice dropped to a deep, husky moan when he and Shikamaru got a little playful was music to Shikamaru's ears.

And the way he tasted. . . .Naruto tasted like heaven with a hint of citris, his neck, chest, and shoulders being Shikamaru's favorite places.

Yes, 'hedonistic' was a good word for Naruto.  
-  
-

* * *

I love you! 

**Clow Angel**- I'm glad I could help! It was hell to find all those places but they're my resource! Tell me if you need anymore help!

**Guren**- An OroSasu, hm? Uh. . . .is that non-con, or. . . .? Is there any actual other way to write an OroSasu without it being non-con? Hm. . . .

**Letta**- Yes! I'm a drug dealer! And you choke-squeal now? Rotflmao! Uh, I'd apologize but I'm too happy you like my stories!

**tir-synii**- Yes, when I did that scene I immediately thought "Jump him, Shikamaru!" but then I sat back and thought "If they have sex on a roof, what if they fall off?" So I couldn't do it. But you should just let the hentai images flow. :)

**deathrosekitty**- Lol! Yes, I will continue to let the creative juices flow!

**Anjo**- Yes! It's so happy to see your reviews again! Your fic will officially be out tomorrow! Be prepared for crap! I tried :sweatdrop:

**Yaoilover** **S**- LOL! Shikamaru probably would have molested Naruto on any other time, but, uh. . . .he really liked hot chocolate? I don't know. Lol. Maybe next time? (hopefully!)

**gothangel123**- Oh! A beta is someone who proofs your work! Checks for grammar mistakes and stuff like that.

**Rujutoshi**- Cool! A new reviewer! I don't think you've reviewed before (since I almost know all my reviewer's names) but hey! Thanks for dropping me a line! I got you to like ShikaNaru? FREAKIN SWEET! I must convert everyone! I also enjoy GaarNaru and I'm actually a HUGE fan of SasuNaru! KibaNaru is cute, too! I also harbor a deep, secret love for KakaNaru! But shh! Don't tell!

**KKSlover4ever**- Your new name is pretty cool. I used to change my name like. . . .ALL THE TIME. But Nonie is actually a name my family calls me, so it's easier to respond to. Plus I don't think I'll get old of it any time soon.

**Anin**- Aww! I know, right? Hee hee. . . .yes, my drabbles have suddenly gotten incredibly short. I feel so bad about that, but man. College...o.o It's so time-consuming! It's crazy!

**Nico-Chan**- You always say the nicest things, Nico-chan! Lead the rvolution? Man! I don't know if I can do that! I can barely get my homework finished on time! Ah well, I don't think I can choose between SasuNaru or ShikaNaru, either! They both rock my socks! Oh, and I'm happy you enjoyed the ShinoKiba!

Now it's time for sleep!

Naruto- Damn straight!


	16. Love Letter

Oh man! I'm so sorry everyone! I'm in the middle of Exams and I've totally neglected my fics. I hope you can all forgive me :dodges flying tomatoes:

It has made me happy, however, when a bunch of my reviewers tell me that I've gotten them into ShikaNaru. Great! Now everyone must go write/draw ShikaNaru!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #16 **

_Love Letter_

If there was one thing Shikamaru couldn't stand--

"Dammit! Not another one. . . ."

it was papercuts. They were small and annoying and barely visible to the eye yet they ached and throbbed and practically screamed 'Look! Down here! I may be small but man I sure can piss you off!'.

Shikamaru popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. He went back to writing.

And it's not like they could even be classified as a cut! Massive amounts of blood weren't lost, no permenant marks or scars or puckered tissue to worry about! Just a small, tiny cut through a few layers of skin that itched and burned all at once.

"Shit!"

And the only thing Shikamaru hated more than a papercut was a handful of papercuts, all small and seemingly harmless, taunting him to continue, the edge of the paper begging for the calloused skin of his battle-scarred hands. And, stupidly, Shikamaru kept going back, continued with the stroke of pen over paper, the transfer of words from inside his head to the sheet in front of him.

Shikamaru switched fingers, exchanging his thumb for his pinky. He sucked on it gingerly and finished writing.

_'. . . .so even though it's bothersome, I guess I just wanted to say that I love you, Nar-'_

"Fuck!"

Shikamaru really hated papercuts. It was so hard giving someone a love letter with tiny blood stains.  
-  
-

* * *

Will respond to reviews another time. Right now, need sleep. . . . 


	17. Zoo

Wah. . . .

I just had the wonderful mental image of Vash and Wolfwood making out on a nice, sandy beach. . . .

Mmmmm.

This idea was brought to you by **LazEbum**.

* * *

-  
-

**ShikaNaru Drabble #17**

_**Zoo**_

"Wow! Look at that!" Naruto pulled Shikamaru along behind him as he pointed at another animal. The pony-tailed jounin huffed in annoyance but allowed it, sparing a bored glance at the bright green flamingo that was close to five feet tall.

"Amazing!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru had come back from a rather tedious mission with the secret hope of seeing his over-worked, adorable boyfriend sprawled out on the bed.

Naked.

However, that wasn't the case. What he had found when he'd walked through the door with a 'I'm home!'was a sulking boyfriend furiously going over jutsus and cursing the Hokage.

Apparently Tsunade had forced vacation time on the blond boy and, kicking and screaming, Naruto had finally excepted it, but only under the circumstances that Shikamaru, who had recently began picking up Kakashi-sensei's time sense, came with him.

She'd agreed, if only to get him quiet and out of her office.

Picking out a vacation spot wasn't as hard as Shikamaru thought it would be--Naruto had found a poster for a new zoo opening in the Rock Country and had insisted they go, stating it was their job as shinobis to know about potentially dangerous creatures.

Shikamaru didn't have the heart to tell the small blond that most zoos had the creatures caged and controlled, so he'd just nodded and said 'You're bothersome'. Naruto had agreed with him wholeheartedly, then dragged him home to pack for the week-long break.

"Oh! Amazing! Did you see what it did, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked loudly, blue eyes brimming with awe as it watched the small, raccoon-looking creature jump to another branch that was close to thirty feet away.

Shikamaru just nodded his head as he mentally ticked off the minutes.

Twelve cages later found them in front of a three-foot monkey, Naruto down on his knees pointing and laughing at it.

"It's got a-ha ha. . . .it's butt is...hee hee hee...it's ass is blue!" Naruto choked out, holding his stomache as he laughed loudly, attracting odd glances. Naruto didn't even notice.

Apparently the monkey did.

"Ow!" The blond shouted, rubbing at his head and shooting a glare at the monkey. "You stupid thing! How dare you throw that at me!"

The monkey threw another rock.

"God dam--Ouch!"

And another.

"Shit! That's it you little flea-bag!" Naruto growled out, and began climbing the cage.

Two hours, seven rocks, and sixteen zoo security men later found Shikamaru and Naruto back where they started--at the front gates.

"Way to go, idiot. I can't believe you got us thrown out. You really are stupid." Shikamaru grumbled, crossing his arms and scoffing at the notion that he'd just been kicked out of a zoo. Next to him, Naruto was silent.

"Honestly, do you not use your head, Naruto? Trying to attack a caged animal, then throwing a tantrum like a three year old in front of everyone. This was such a waste." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye when he was greeted with silence.

". . . .Sorry, Shikamaru. . . ." Naruto mumbled, obviously upset at the thought of ruining their vacation time. The dark-haired ninja sighed heavily, anger leaving in the wake of Naruto's mood. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It was boring anyways. Let's get something to eat." When Naruto turned thankful blue eyes and a mega-watt smile at him,Shikamaru figured getting thrown out of the zoo was worth it.

"Really? Really? I want ramen, Shikamaru! Will you please buy it for me?" The shorter shinobi laughingly began pulling Shikamaru behind him.

"Honestly, you're so troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru smiled, already counting out the money a few bowls of ramen would cost.  
-  
-

* * *

So many reviewers! Thanks a bunch!

**Naruke, LazEbum, Dancing-Neko-Shikigami, Fairady, Akikaze, Sinceritea, Yuen-Chan, Guren, mou, Rujutoshi, deathrosekitty, Yaoilover S, gothangel, Clow Angel, Princess Kitana**

Special thanks to:

**Generally Maz **who apparently wears gloves when writing love letters, **avmin** who almost choked to death, **tir-synni** who loves my Vash notes, **gothangel123** who should send me her stuff soon so I can start beta-ing it (email in profile!), **Nico-Chan** who always gives me the lovin' I need, **Tenshi-Tara** whose story I have just started writing and should be posted sometime. . . .soon. . . .and **Anjo-san** who calls me '-sama' and blames everything on chocolate!

Naruto- You have some odd reviewers. . . .

Ah! I love them all!


	18. Hard

Here there be angst!

:reviewers gasp appropriately:

Enjoy, **Tenshi-Tara**!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #18**

**_Hard_**

It was hard to describe the feeling that swept through him when Tsunade-hime-Hokage told him, hard to talk about the flash of pain that tore into his heart, hard to say that his stomach felt like a kunai was slowly hacking away at it.

It was hard to continue to look her in the face, memories of impossibly blue eyes and flawless tan skin, a beautiful, white smile and a personality that spoke volumes flying through his mind. It was hard to think, really, of anything except the child-like voice that whispered affectionate words in the middle of the night.

It was hard to believe that someone so close, so loved, would lie to him, hard to comprehend that the smile and laughter and hugs were all just a game, a mask forever worn by a tortured soul.

He'd had an uncle who'd been killed in the huge fight, eaten up with a sharp flash of teeth and the swipe of a tongue. It was hard to believe his uncle died in the stomach he'd carrassed to many nights.

It was really hard to breathe when she told him.

With those three little words, Shikamaru's world came crashing down around him.

"Naruto's the Kyuubi."

It was hard to love someone when you were raised to hate them.  
-  
-

* * *

. . . .I've never written angst before. . . .

Tell me how I do?

**melmit**- Make sure to come back and read more! I must spread my love for ShikaNaru!

**Princess Kitana**- Love letter is a fav of mine, too:)

**KKSlover4ever**- Yes, Naru-chan and 'Maru-chan are adorable, aren't they!

**Tenshi-Tara**- I hope you enjoyed this! Even though it's kinda sad. . . .o.o :sweatdrop:

**Letta**- :snuggle: Thanks for the ideas! I'll use them soon!

**Akikaze**- Lol. You're running late? Perhaps you should join Anjo-san's club. . . .

**Guren**- Aw, your reviews are so cute. They always make me smile!

**Generally Maz**- Blood stains aren't yours. . . .? I'm intrigued. Just whose are they?

**deathrosekitty**- Sadly, I have yet to know what Shikamaru looks like with his hair down. Actually, the perverted part of my mind is waiting for Iruka-sensei to take his hair down. . . .:insert perverted laugh:

**MysteryLady-TX**- Lol! Uh. . . .you're welcome! Thanks for liking my drabbles. They are my babies!

**Fairady**- Yeah, paper cuts suck ass and Naruto's ADD can't handle the zoo. I knew the monkey would win.

**LazEbum**- :beams: Thanks again! Glad you still like this!

**SezziQueen of the Pixis**-. . . .YES! I've turned another one! Whoo-hoo! ShikaNaru-2 SasuNaru- Well. . . .still a lot more, but hey! One step at a time! Actually, I really love SasuNaru. :)

Naruto- You suck!

Oi!


	19. Weddings

:running around like a chicken with its head cut off:

Ah! Finals!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #19**

**_Weddings_**

Naruto took three more steps foward before stopping.

"Shikamaru! We're gonna be late!" He yelled sharply, shooting a glare at his bedroom door. Naruto huffed silently, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's go!" He called again, annoyance clearly evident in his tone. Naruto growled softly, tucking a loose, soft lock of blond hair behind his ear.

"I'm not going." Came the sluggish voice from the bedroom, and the blond saw red.

"What do you mean you're NOT GOING?" Naruto shouted, stomping into the bedroom, angry blue eyes narrowed. They fastened on his fiance, looking splendid in his silk robes, the dark green color highlighting his features. The dark haired ANBU-captain scowled.

"Exactly what I said, Naruto." Shikamaru crossed his arms and gave Naruto quite the bored-stare. "I'm.Not.Going."

Naruto fumed, ice-blue robes falling in waves around his smaller build as he shook his fist wildly. "Oh, you're going."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

". . . .No!"

". . . .Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you are, and that's FINAL!" Naruto exclaimed, voice booming in the small apartment. Shikamaru visibly sagged.

"You're so troublesome." He muttered angerly, running a hand through loose black locks before straightening.

"I'm staying home."

"Why?" Naruto yelled hotly.

"Because, ah. . . ." Shikamaru slowly turned his head to the side, cheeks an uncomfortable pink.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, walking towards his obviously distraught lover. "Shikamaru? Are you okay. . . .?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed heavily, blush still visible. "I broke my hair tie and I don't have another one. I'm not going out."

"How did you break your hair tie?" Naruto questioned, looking genuinely concerned. It wasn't like Shikamaru to break things so easily, not to mention something that he needed on a daily basis. Naruto kept his hair spikey but he figured having hair in his face all day would get annoying.

He'd have to ask Neji about that.

"Eh, earlier, when we were. . . ."

". . . .Oh."

Naruto's cheeks turned pink, as well, before he smiled.

"That's all! Geeze, Shikamaru! You're such a drama queen." Naruto said brightly, patting the sulking-ninja's shoulder before grabbing his flak vest and digging through it. With a delighted "Ah-ha! I knew it was in here!", Naruto pulled a small hair tie out and tossed it at Shikamaru.

"Anything else, chibi-chan?"

Shikamaru scowled.

Quickly and efficiently the hair was pulled into place a top Shikamaru's head, and he turned to reguard Naruto with bored eyes.

"Can we go now! Sakura-chan told us to be there half an hour ago!" The blond looked quite impatient, so he nodded tiredly and let himself be pulled out the door and down the street to Rock Lee's home.

Weddings were so troublesome.  
-  
-

* * *

Mmm, the subtle smell of LeeSaku. . . .:) 

After the last chapter I thought it would be nice to write something light! But angst will be back. . . .

Review, please!


	20. Easy

Muhahaha! I told you all angst would be back! And here it is! I'm very touched at everyones wonderful reviews! It makes me much more confident to write things when I know people are enjoying it. :)

Though it has a happy ending. . . .:complains cause she can't write sad things:

Oi, I know Naru-chan's not the Kyuubi, he's the 'container', but I was trying to look at it from Shikamaru's POV. I mean, really, if you were just told the person you loved was housing a demon inside his body wouldn't you freak?

Final part for **Tenshi-Tara** and **tir-synni** (she tempts the plot-bunnies!)

Please enjoy!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #20**

**_Easy_**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru asked into the silent room, arms crossed stubbornly over his ANBU uniform, a scowl set firmly on his features. His right foot tapped the ground silently in annoyance.

His only response was the _'beep'_ of the machine.

Naruto lay in the bed, tubes and IVs running here and there, drawing blood from one needle while injecting medicine with another one. His features, unnaturally drained, looked strained in the evening light, the sun casting shadows here and there.

Close to an hour had past before subtle shifting on the bed had Shikamaru's attention.

"Why does it matter?" Naruto whispered quietly, his voice broken in the stillness of the room as he sat up, blanket falling in soft waves around his lap. The slight shift in his shoulders told Shikamaru everything Naruto was feeling right now. It was always easy to read the blond.

The soft, silent tears of a person who was supposed to be happy, hyper, always fun and bouncy, tore at Shikamaru's stomach. The slightly noticable heave of tan shoulders, weak with fatigue and heavy with burden; a burden that had been tossed and flaunted in front of his face time and time again.

This wasn't his Naruto. Couldn't be. Where were the smiles? The laughter? The loud, annoying _"datte-bayo!"_ that accompanied every exclimation the blond made. Where was the beautiful man he had fallen in love with. . . .?

The quiet sob that slipped past tightly closed lips made Shikamaru flinch.

What was he doing? Standing before the person he loved most in the world, asking painful questions anddrawing outhurt-filled, confused answers, Shikamaru felt like an idiot. Where was Naruto? Right there in front of him, hurting both emotionally and physically, sobs rocking his smaller frame, hot tears burning wet trails down scarred cheeks.

Shikamaru smiled suddenly. His body moved on its own accord, walking foward to embrace Naruto from behind, pale, muscular arms holding the blond boy tight, offering up comfort.

The words rolled off of his tongue so easily.

"It doesn't."

-  
-

* * *

See? It all worked out in the end! Hurray! Now I can get back to the fun stuff!

I think a bit of lovin' is due soon. . . .

**Anjo**- Lol! Thanks a lot! I had so much trouble writing that, and I do hate to fill up the Naruto fandom with even more angst. . . .LMAO. I'm not sure when Shika and Naru set the date! I'll ask next time I see them!

I'm just being used for my fanfics. How cruel ;)

**Guren**- Me kill Naruto? Never! Well. . . .we'll just have to see. No more angst? Lol. Too bad, there'll be more. :P But only if you keep reviewing :selfish:

**tir-synni**- Why must everyone use food as bait:chases it: Ah, okay, okay, I'll conintue but only if you give me that carrot!

**Tenshi-Tara**- XD Naruto-torture is okay for me sometimes but I'm a very hyper/happy-orientated person, so I'd much rather laugh than cry. Though I do have those moments. . . .Hm, Naruto should call Shikamaru names. Well, besides 'lazyass'.

**mou**- I love you, because your review was so passionate about the wording and I like that a lot. The wording was blunt but I really like it that way. Thanks for your feelings on it:D

**Generally Maz**- Yes, foxes do rawk! . . . .If you ever have to ask the question 'Which blood stains?' then you have a problem. . . .LOL! SakuKunai. . . .? Is that what I think it is. . . .? o.O

**MysteryLady-Tx**- Awww, thanks a bunch! You're so sweet!

**Princess Kitana**- I'm not sure what limit I'm going to have on this but I'm thinking around. . . .eh, not sure yet, but ShikaNaru will continue! Now with angst!

**Akikaze**- Gah, more food. . . .:glutton: Okay, okay, I'll keep updating. Lol. So persistant! But I like LeeSaku, too. That's really the only Sakura pairing I like besides InoSaku. :)

**spikemyangel**- A new reviewer! Hello! Thanks for reviewing! I wish I could actually write out a huge, deep plot about ShikaNaru but I can't. Lol. Drabbles are the best I can so with ADD kicking in all the time!

**deathrosekitty**- . . . .:creeped out: Oh, okay then. Bye! . . . .:creepy wave:

**Caciquegoddess**- Another new person! Yo! I'll keep updating till I can't do it anymore, just cause everyone is so cool! Thank you!

Now bring on the smut!

Naruto- OI!

>D Muahaha. . . .


	21. Fuck

Kung Fu Hustle equals BEST MOVIE EVER!

To **Anjo-san**:

To clarify just what Naruto didn't tell Shikamaru about, it was the fact that he's the host for the Kyuubi. And Shikamaru felt a little betrayed that Naruto couldn't trust him with such a secret. Naruto felt extremely distraught that such a (trivial) thing was important enough to Shikamaru that he's be cold to him. Shikamaru then realized that the Naruto who houses the Kyuubi and the Naruto that he loves are the exact same person, so he feels like a butthole for being a prick.

That's all. ;)

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #21**

**_'Fuck'_**

It was cute how flustered someone could get over the word 'fuck'.

Really, it was.

Their eyes would widen a bit, and then they usually turned away to hide their burning cheeks behind surprised hands or in a knobby shoulder. Then they just sorta stared at you, mouth hanging open slightly, aghast.

Naruto didn't do that, though.

Fortunately for Shikamaru, the blond was the energetic-flustered, the one who flailed their hands in his face, demanding that he stop saying that. His blond hair would turn in with every quick movement, embarrassment visible in the form of twin bloches of red on each tan cheek.

Shikamaru loved to say that work around Naruto, because while the blond went extremely hyper in his uncomfortable state, it was a wonderful excuse to grab his wrists and pull him close.

It was the perfect way to get Naruto close enough to kiss.

And it just so happened to be the best way for the blond to go limp in his arms, hands, once frantically waving, gripping strong, broad shoulders. This was the only way to get Naruto to make those noises, the deep, throaty purrs that hummed in the quiet room, mingling with the panting gasps for breath.

It was also the only way to get the blond into bed.

Shikamaru said 'fuck' a lot.  
-  
-

* * *

Rawr! 

**tir-synni**- :chases carrot: Ah, wait Carrot-kun!

**MysteryLady-Tx**- Thanks! I like that part a lot, too! I could see Shikamaru weighing his options, staying upset or comforting Naruto. I guess comforting is less troublesome!

**Tenshi-Tara**- Lol! Cookies and Carrots in one day? Amazing! But I'm really glad that you liked my angst. Really. Thanks a lot. :)

**Letta**- I know, right? Shikamaru is so whooped. . . .

**Akikaze**- Yay! Pencils! I love to draw but I hate to buy supplies. Art school is so expensive :counts pocket change: Ah, but there is not any smut here. I'll write some especially for you next, mmkay?

**deathrosekitty**- Yes yes, quite creepy but quite alright! Creepy is okay sometimes. Ah, your friend liked them, too? Hurray! That's so awesome! Tell your friend she's sweet! And thank you for sharing my drabbles! Damn, we need to see Shika and RuRu-chan with their hair down.

**Anjo**- Sorry I wasn't clear last chapter! My bad. Lol. It'll probably happen again, though. Drugs equal no-ness. But prescriptions are okay :) You need me? Aww. . . . :tear:

**KKSlover4ever**- Coochy Coo? LOL how adorable! But I understand your meaning. XD

Naruto- You're stupid.

No I'm not.

Naruto- Yes, you are. :P


	22. SasuNaru

I enjoy constructive criticism a lot.

Really.

It helps me grow as a writer and I really respect people who don't always say nice things about work. However, I don't think people need to be jerks because someone wrote the wrong word. So, even though they were incredibly rude in their review, I'm going to thank **benighted fool** for correcting my mistake.

I wrote 'fuku' instead of 'seifuku' in Drabble #9. Seifuku means sailor outfit.

Happy now, you fucking asshole?

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #22**

**SasuNaru**

"What did you say, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly after overhearing a conversation between his old teammate and her friend, Ino.

"Eh? Naruto!" Sakura looked annoyed. "What are you doing eavesdropping? Don't you know how rude that is!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed sheepishly, happy that the pink-haired girl only yelled at him and didn't resort to violence like normal.

"I thought I heard my name and. . . ."

"Actually, we were talking about you." Yamanaka Ino's voice cut in smoothly, chin resting delicately on well-manicured hands, mouth smiling. Besides her, Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" The blond boy asked, walking over to the two girls and taking a seat.

"We were talking about how you and Sasuke-kun-"

"That bastard? What about him!" Naruto yelled loudly, standing up so quickly that his chair fell over backwards.

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura frowned, tugging on his sleeve as people gave them weird looks. She hadn't been out in public with Naruto in a while and she forgot how loud and outrageous he could be.

"As I was saying, Naruto-chan," Naruto scowled at the emphasis the suffix had, "we were discussing how you and Sasuke-kun would look adorable together."

Sakura nodded accordingly when Ino ended, a flush of pink across her pale cheeks. Naruto's mouth opened and closed slowly, reminding the blonde girl of a fish.

"And we decided to call it 'SasuNaru'. Cute, isn't it?" Sakura beamed proudly. It had been her idea, after all.

Ino smiled brightly.

"It appears 'SasuNaru' is catching on really quick, too!" Sakura pulled out a piece of pink paper, the words 'SasuNaru Fan Club!' in bold lettering above a rather impressive drawing of he and Sasuke sharing a heated kiss.

"We've already got a huge member-base."

"And we've made it our goal to see that 'SasuNaru' really takes place!" Ino said fiercely, fire flashing in her and Sakura's eyes.

"So, what do you think, Naruto?" The Haruno girl asked sweetly, batting thick eyelashes in Naruto's direction.

It surprised Sakura how serious Naruto suddenly looked, eyes narrowed in contemplation, calloused thumb stroking his chin as he thought. She felt her cheeks turn pink again, knowing they'd picked the right choice for Sasuke's future mate.

"It wouldn't work." Naruto said quietly, causing Ino to go "Eh!" and Sakura "What?", both aghast. He smiled beautifully, a bright, happy smile that made them wonder just what he was thinking.

"Besides, I think 'ShikaNaru' sounds so much better, don't you?"  
-  
-

* * *

Angst next chapter, girl-scout's honor! 

**Tenshi-Tara**- Aww, Naruto ate your cookie? Death to all cookie-stealers (We'll let Naruto off for now. . . .)! You worship me? Sweeeet. . . .

**KKSlover4ever**- What I love about your reviews most are how completely random they are! They're so funny! Thank you :D

**Kativa-chan**- A lemon? I should! I like being sexy (if you knew me you'd be laughing right now) and I love ShikaNaru! Hm, now all I need is a plot. . . .:forgets most porno have no plot:

**deathrosekitty**- Ah, we should send in a potition (sp?) to Kishimoto-sensei and demand he let Iruka and Shikamaru's hair down! While we're at it, we should get him to write in some serious ShikaNaru!

**Princess Kitana**- I absolutely love the word 'fuck'. I say it mostly when I'm angry, but it's a great word. I secretly think Shikamaru is a sex fiend!

**mou**- I know, right? Great to have you back, mou-san!

**Guren**- Ah, the reviews that just make my day! Yes, Shikamaru is evil to use that word against Naruto, but think about it. Wouldn't you? Hell yes! I love reading/writing drabbles more cause it doesn't put you under as much stress and it also lets the creative juices flow cause there's so many scenarios and such. Thanks for being a wonderful reviewer!

**MysteryLady-TX**- LOL! Thank you for laughing and enjoying! 3

Naruto- It's always 'SasuNaru' this, or 'ShikaNaru' that. What about 'NaruSasu' or 'NaruShika'?

Eh? You're not seme material! 100 uke, baby!

Naruto- WHAT!

. . . .Denial.


	23. Lost

I'm back!

wOOt!

Sadly, reviews will have to be answered in next drabble. Not enough free time! Sorry!

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #23**

**_Lost_**

It wasn't really happening.

Couldn't be.

"Get someone over here! Now!"

There was no possible way the man could be lying less that ten feet away, bleeding like a stuck goat, skin contorted as muscle and bone broke through flesh, blue veins starkingly clear against sickly, pale skin.

"Where the fuck are my tools? Hurry up and get them!"

There was no way that the sticky, red stains on his hands, the floor, the walls--hell the entire fucking room was covered in it!--could all be coming from him. Just no way at all. People didn't bleed that much. Strong, powerful ninja like him didn't bleed like that.

Nope. Not him.

"Shit! I need more pumps!"

Injured shinobis were a common thing. They came in with a few bumps and scrapes and were back on the mission field the next day. This time was no different. Of course not. He'd get better. They always got better.

Didn't they?

"We're losing him! His breathing is slowing down drastically, Hokage-sama!"

Didn't they?

If this was like every other time, why was she looking like that, elbow-deep in a pool of red, eyes frantic, voicestrained and barking out commands. Why was she acting that way? What was she afraid of? He was going to get better, right? Right? Tsunade always fixed everyone.

Right?

"His pulse is fainting!"

It'll all be okay. She'll fix him up like new and tomorrow he'll have that same bored look on his face and tell everyone how annoying and troublesome they are. Won't he?

Won't he. . . .?

"Fuck! Shizune, get over here!"

Oh god, it burns. It burns so much. The metallic bite of blood, the horrible sting of cleaner and fresh red blood. It hurts so much. The hard, stabbing knot in my stomach mixed with the smell of blood and bleach.

Make it stop.

Please, someone, make it stop.

"His breathing has stopped, Hokage! He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Everyone's shouting. It's all so loud. It hurts. Sit up, please. For me. Please. I just. . . .I can't do this. Deal with this. We were so happy. God, weren't we happy? You can't leave me now. You just can't.

Get up so we can go home together.

Please.

"We've lost him. . . ."

Please, Shikamaru!

-  
-

* * *

Omg. Please tell me I didn't just do that. . . . 

Naruto- o.O! WTF! Shikamaru!


	24. Sorry

Ah...Nico-chan mentioned DragonBall Z and now I have to go find Gokou x Vegeta!

:obsessed:

* * *

-  
-

**ShikaNaru Drabble #24 **

**_Sorry_**

Naruto sat up with a start, breath shaky, large eyes wide with fright as warm tears clung desperately to thick eyelashes. He placed a shaky hand over his heart, trying to calm it, desperately wishing for the nausiatingly familiar wave of fear crashing over him to subside.

The gentle breathing of the person slumbering peacefully next to him made Naruto sigh quietly.

That's right.

"Shikamaru." He whispered.

Naruto turned over on his side, staring at the sleeping profile of his once friend, now lover. It was over. And it had been close to a month and a half since that incident.

So why did it still bother him?

"I thought you died." The blond said, answering his own thoughts aloud.

But he hadn't. Shikamaru had pulled through, much to everyone's surprise. It had only taken him a week of lying in the hospital, medication being pumped through his veins continually, before he'd gotten grouchy and began harassing the nurses. Then it had been another two before the hospital had let him come home, though Naruto suspected it had something to do with him pestering a certain pigtailed Hokage.

Naruto snuggled close, ignoring the hot tears that spilled down his cheeks, both from pain and happiness. He never wanted to go through something like that again. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm over Shikamaru's waist, holding the raven-haired shinobi tightly ashe rested his head on the other's chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said to the slumbering body beneath him, drifting back into the Sandman's clutches.

Moments later, a pale hand ran softly through golden locks, dark eyes burning softly in the dark room.

"I'm sorry."  
-  
-

* * *

Next up is cuteness with pet names and everything!

**MysteryLady-Tx**- Carrie's mom LOVES moosetracks icecream. She eats like half a quart each night!

**mou**- Wah, I'm so sorry :snif:

**B**- Yay! Thanks for givin' meh teh love!

**Kativa-Chan**- Thanks so much! Your review really made my day. I think SasuNaru is so cool, too! Actually, I need to update 'S.C'...hee hee. Yes! You yell 'Wah!' too!

**Guren**- You must! I really love your 'Third Wheel'. I think you did a great job on it and you should write more. Oh no! I made you cry and run off! Noooo! Come back, Guren! ShikaNaru lives forever! I swear!

**amekan**- You know, you're right! I didn't even think about that. Hm. Well, maybe they assumed Sasuke wouldn't make the first move so they thought they could commission Naruto to. It's not true, but it sounds good to me!

**Rujutoshi**- Doesn't it? Say it three times fast! I'll give youa chocolate bar for liking Naruto's comments. You. . . .you wanna use an idea of mine? WAH! Go right ahead! I'm so flattered! And send me the link when you finish writing it!

**gothangel123**- Aw, that's okay! I hope everythings going well now and that you're feeling better!

**deathrosekitty**- Yes, looks like I'll have to make another one of these. It's always hard for me with SasuNaru and ShikaNaru cause I love them both so much! Ah, don't worry. If Shika goes, Naru goes! And yes, I had a wonderful time! Thanks!

**KKSlover4ever**- ShikaNARU. . . .ShikaMARU. . . .lol it is cute! No one's ever told you that? Your reviews rule :D LOL! You reaction equals priceless!

**Rosemarykiss**- You took the words right out of my mouth/keyboard!

**Nico-chan**- Of course Shikamaru is teh smexyness! Just like his sexy papa :begins drooling:

**Van Kin 'n' Su**- Me loves the SasuNaru! But ShikaNaru has a special, warm place in my heart :)

**Caciquegoddess**- The only time I can actually enjoy those two is when they're supportive of the yaoi-ness. I mean, there's only so many times I can read a story about Sakura hating Naruto because of Sasuke complications. C'mon people. . . .but don't worry! I'd never actually kill off Shikamaru. :)

**:) - **Love your name. ;) Ah, road trips rule. Only Carrie's car is TINY and it was squished, but fun! Finals.Suck.Ass.

**People who I owe things to that will (should) be in the next drabble:sweatdrop:**

**Akiakze** (Smut-lover)  
**Tenshi-Tara** (Petname-giver and arguer with Naruto)  
**Kativa-Chan** (Sex-scene wanter)  
**tir-synni** (Shikamaru's P.O.V. see-er)

Special thanks to **Princess Kitana**, whose review made me literally fall out of my chair.

_He may be lazy but he's most likely not lazy when it counts XD_


	25. Pet Names

Wrote this listening to a duet called 'Furigana'(Ruby) between Iruka and Kakashi's seiyuu's! It's tango music!

So hysterical! Check my profile for a link.

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #25**

**_Pet Names_**

Shikamaru let out an audible growl as Naruto ground his hips against his, mouths clashing feverishly against one another as hands roamed freely, pushing aside material in favor of warmer, slicker flesh. Naruto ran his fingers roughly through Shikamaru's unbound, ebony-colored hair, fisting it harshly as he pulled the taller shinobi closer, seeking more contact.

Below him, Shikamaru tore his mouth away from Naruto's with a gasp, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the blond's neck, relishing in the quick, embarrassed moans that slipped from the other boy as he marked his skin with teeth and a skilled tongue. Reaching the base of the tan, slender throat, Shikamaru scraped his teeth against it, almost painfully, as his hands found Naruto's chest, pinching and twisting lightly.

Palms leaving the dark tendrils of hair, Naruto ghosted his hands down Shikamaru's shoulders, the whisper of a touch making the other shinobi's muscles flex and tense with anticipation, back arching into the touch. When his hands found the small of Shikamaru's back, he scratched softly, a groan escaping the normally stoic boy beneath him. Naruto couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he mercilessly exploited his boyfriend's favorite patch of skin, fingers raking playfully over taunt flesh, muscle molding under his fingers, silently asking for more.

It was empowering, really, the puddle he could turn Shikamaru into with just the barest of touch in the right places, Naruto mused, his other hand diving below the taller shinobi's waistband, teasing quivering flesh with warm fingertips. He traced lazy patterns, calloused hands sliding over Shikamaru's muscled behind.

"Dammit, Naruto. . . ." Shikamaru ground out, pulling in a shaky breath as his lover's wandering hand finally moved to the front, taking a firm hold of his throbbing erection and pumping slowly. His legs were suddenly hit with the cool bite of the evening air, and Shikamaru glanced down in time to see his pants thrown across the room, his boxers following a similar fate.

He choked on his retort, fingers stilling on sun-kissed flesh as a pert, pink tongue gently poked at the head of his erection, swiping away the wet mess lovingly. Shikamaru tossed his head back, hair falling in shiny masses over his shoulders as his fingers found home in messy, blond spikes, playing with them gratefully as the tongue flicked over the tip again.

"Good evening, Chibi-chan!" Naruto muttered quietly, affectionately, and nuzzled the throbbing hunk of flesh in front of him before taking the entire thing into his mouth, sucking softly. Mouth flightly agape, Shikamaru bit back a cry of 'God, Naruto!' to blink suddenly, fingers stilling in the shorter ninja's hair.

"What did you say?" He asked hoarsly, voice straining against the pleasure being given to him. He tried to eye Naruto critically, tugging at the blond head.

"Ah pfad, 'gude ahbe--'" Shikamaru cut him off with a sharp cry, hot, white pleasure humming through his veins as Naruto attempted to talk around him. He pulled mercilessly at Naruto's hair.

"At least. . . .at least take it out. . . .of your mouth. . . ." He whispered shakily, gripping the bed sheets behind him in an attempt to compose himself. Below him, Naruto blinked cutely, gave a lingering suck, before pulling away and wiping his mouth.

"I said, 'Good evening, Chibi-chan'. Wh-" The blond tilted his head to the side, blinking cutely as Shikamaru reached his hand back and cuffed him across the forehead.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, trying to defend his head from the unexpected assault. He sat back a few feet, just out of kicking range, and shot the black-haired shinobi an evil glare. "What the hell's wrong with you!"

"Don't call it that." Shikamaru scowled, obviously upset at being referred to as 'little'. Naruto picked up on this and began scooting closer, positioning himself between two pale thighs.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He said sincerely, reaching out and fisting Shikamaru in hopes of his apology being excepted. The other ninja sighed audiably, obviously ready to forgive and forget. "What if I just call it 'Ramen'?"

"Eh?"

A pause.

"Well yeah," a warm gush of air, "cause I like ramen," a tentative swipe of a talented pink tongue, "and I like this." Shikamaru enjoyed the stain of blush that spread across the bridge of the blond's nose, and while a tiny part ("Hey!") of him wished to play along with Naruto's pet names, if only so they could finish this act, his pride, however small ("What did I just say!") it was, refused to degrade himself enough to answer to the name. . . .'Ramen'. Or 'Chibi-chan' for that matter.

"You're not naming it." Shikamaru said stubbornly, crossing his arms and sending a glare toward Naruto, the blond perched only inches away from Shikamaru's main problem.

"Why not? Everyone has to name it! It's like, a law or something!" The short shinobi exclaimed, shaking a finger at Shikamaru in a very disapproving manner. Shikamaru didn't care.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"FINE!" Naruto yelled shrilly, jumping to his feet and putting both hands on his waist, towering over Shikamaru like a mother hen. "You can keep being a stubborn jerk and little Moo-chan's not going to get milked at all!"

Shikamaru gagged, sending a disgruntled look at his flagging erection.

"God you're such a mood-killer."

-  
-

* * *

Ah-haha. . . . . 

**MysteryLady-TX**- Aw, you're so nice! I quite enjoy grouchy Shikamaru, too, though I know what you mean by it being too troublesome. Lol. Let's just call it a plot hole!

**Van Kim 'n' Su**- Ack, I know exactly what you mean! I promise fulff'll fill up the next drabbles! Thanks for reviewing!

**mou**- LOL! You just reminded me of every horror-monster movie I've ever seen. XD

**Tenshi-Tara**- No no, I could never actually kill my darling lazy ninja! And if I did, I have the feeling I'd have to write Naruto following him or something. Glad order is restored to Naruto! (Oi, tell me that idea when you remember it, okay?)

**KKSlover4ever**- Writing cute is what I love to do best! I love making people laugh so I try to do it a lot. Besides, the Naruto kingdom has so.much.angst. o.O

**Kativa-Chan**- I'm actually almost finished with chapter 8 of SC, so it will probably be out by tomorrow or Monday at the lastest.

**Caciquegoddess**- YES! Write a ShikaNaru! There's not enough of it anywhere! Aw, can I come to your 'Shika lives!' party?. . . .:brings pixie sticks:

**deathrosekitty**- You're so sweet! I had a wonderful time but I missed all of my reviewers! Reading all the nice things you guys say. . . .you're all wonderful people!

**Beloved Fool**- Hurray! I'll continue to keep this going as long as people continue to read!

**Guren**- Of course I'll read it! Actually, when I get the time later on tonight, I plan to read some more of your Gravitation. They're so good!

**Ie Lanner**- Wah, thank you! I don't think I'm too good at plotlines so I try my best.

**Generally Maz**- Yes, he did:)

**spikemyangel**- Omg. . . .will you marry me? You say such kind things! Ah, I supposed I pick in Shikamaru a lot more than Naruto because, like you said, Naruto's healing abilities are amazing. Plus it makes for some good angst. Not that Naruto needs anymore angst in his life. . . .:sigh:

**Akikaze**- Lol, sorry about that. I was trying to go for the creepy-factor and I did it! Hurray for me!

**gothangel123**- Aww, I know. But things are all better now :D

Naruto: First you kill Shikamaru, and then. . . .this?

I knew you'd like it!

Naruto: That's not what I meant. . . .:massive sweatdrop:

:clueless:


	26. Mother Hen

Because I missed Iruka's birthday (it's the same day as my brother! Lucky!), there's hints of KakaIru in this one.

Squint and you might miss it!

* * *

**-  
-**

**ShikaNaru Drabble #26**

_**Mother Hen**_

It was only one day after his birthday and Iruka already felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"What do you mean you two are dating!" He yelled loudly, eyebrow twitching dangerously as he began tapping his foot impatiently, hands balled into fists that made a home on his hips.

"A-ah. . . .that is to say, I mean. . . .it just sort of happened, sensei." Naruto said cautiously, attempting to bribe Iruka's anger away with a bright smile. The chuunin sensei faultered, but would not be detoured.

"What do you mean 'it just sort of happened'?" Iruka frowned deeply. Naruto could literally feel the waves of anger rolling off of his most favorite person. He took a step closer to Shikamaru, who was muttering under his breath.

"Well, ah, Iruka-sensei," here Naruto tried again with a warm smile--it didn't work, but he still tried, "Shikamaru just sort of. . . .asked me out. You know, just--"

"So this is all your fault!" The pony-tailed man pointed an angry finger at Shikamaru, who immediately wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"This is so troublesome." He cursed, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut when Iruka took a threatening step foward. Oh god, if he'd known that dating Naruto would saddle him with an insanely protective, former teacher of the mother-hen type, Shikamaru would have thought twice before asking the blond out.

"What's so troublesome?" Iruka's voice was deceptively sweet, and Shikamaru felt a cold chill of terror sweep through him.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled hesitantly, grabbing Shikamaru's hand with his own and holding tight. Absently Shikamaru wondered if Naruto was holding him still for the kill. "I really like Shikamaru, and I brought him here because I thought you'd approve."

Iruka opened his mouth to respond, obviously a little upset at Naruto's sudden change in mood, when two arms shot out from either side of him, pale fingers clutching at the chuunin's vest as a happy voice drifted from Iruka's shoulder.

"Aw, look at the cute couple." Kakashi arched his eye, snuggling closer to Iruka's back.

"You did this, didn't you!" Iruka shouted, turning in the confining arms to punch Kakashi in the head. Behind him, Naruto and Shikamaru caught Kakashi's wink, and silently nodded their thanks as they both booked it out of the chuunin's house, grateful for the distraction.

"KAKASHI!"

They heard the loud hollar, and Naruto wished his perverted sensei's soul a safe trip to the other world. Beside him, Shikamaru scoffed.

"Che, he got so worked up over nothing."

"Iruka-sensei's just over-protective." Naruto smiled happily, knowing that the shock would wear off soon and his favorite teacher would come to give him his blessings. Next to him, Shikamaru was deep in thought.

If Iruka was this bad and they were only dating, imagine how he'd be at their wedding.

Shikamaru supressed a shudder.

-  
-  
-

* * *

La la la. . . .

**MysteryLady-Tx**- Thanks :) I like humor-torture for Shikamaru!

**spinadrift**- Hurray for people who 'fav' me! Yes, that line was the icing on the cake for me, too!

**KKSlover4ever**- You want horror? How bout I give yah an extra-long drabble chalk-full of horror for the next chapter, okay? Anything to appease my wonderful reviewers! (the traffic was bad, wasn't it?)

**Guren**- I've started reviewing your stories and I'll finish up tomorrow ehn I get done reading it. Patience is a virtue (I have none!)

**Tenshi-Tara**- ROTFLMAO! Alright, you've convinced me! After KKS-chan's horror drabble, there'll be provocative P.D.A. ShikaNaru! Followed by "Naruto" "being" "spanked". LOL!

**spikemyangel**- Yes. Yes! A secret love :) And I know, Naruto sounds like such a block of Wisconsin cheese, and I blame that entirely on Brooke. Do you hear me, Big Red? Downloading all of that porn and making me watch it with you is finally getting to me! R-E-T-R-I-B-U-T-I-O-N!

**Rujutoshi**- LOL! Thanks! And O.M.G. You killed Hiei! But you did it in a beautiful way. . . .wonderful. I'm so proud! I loved your 'Yuusuke: o.O! WTF! Hiei!' It sounds famaliar. . . .lol! I think everyone here should read and review this!

**xxphatxbaybeexx**- Your name must be hell to type. . . .lol! It's cute, though! Thanks a bunch!

**Kativa-Chan**- Thank you! That part actually had me blushing like hell. I think I've been reading too many SasuNaru doujins lately (are there even any ShikaNaru?) because all I can imagine is Naruto giving head. Bad perverted mind! Bad!

**Ie Lanner**- Will do, mate! As long as I can keep people laughing then I'll keep writing!

**deathrosekitty**- LOL! I'll do that, then. Don'twant to scare the kitties (Liar. . . .)!

**Princess Kitana**- :D I love getting feedback, especially when people tell me they enjoy what I'm doing. I thought 'Ramen' was quite appropriate, too.

**Caciquegoddess**- Hoe-downs! wOOt! Actually I've read your story! It's so cute! Everyone should go read it now!

**Generally Maz**- Muahaha. I was thinking that, too, but then I got the horrible image of Shikamaru's thing flopping around like a wet noodle. I think I'm emotionally scarred.

**wolfstar**- Ah! deathrosekitty brought a friend! Sweeet. Well, thanks for the wonderful review, Wolfstar-san, and thank you even more for liking my writing style :D

Naruto- You're such a ham.

You know you love it. :P


	27. Moving

Believe me when I say that I've TRIED to update this, I really have, but with working 13 hours a day, 6 days a week, there's really no TIME. But I get Friday off, so I'm going to devote that day to writing/updating :dances:

Also, this is for **KKSlover4ever**, because I'm pretty sure they mentioned something about writing some horror? Well, I tried. Really. It's not long (insert me wincing) but I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

-  
- 

**ShikaNaru Drabble #27**

_**Moving**_

The hardest part about being a member of ANBU had to be the standing.

_Always_ standing.

_Standing_ as the Hokage gave them their missions, _standing_ as their team captain barked orders, _standing_ as they came across the enemy ninja.

Standing as they found the enemy's _victims_.

A group of seven children, all under the age of eight, rough slashes from a kunai left across their necks, stomaches, and wrists. The skin, _literally_ shaved off each child's legs, left hanging in strips across bark and small bushes. Blood polling around each head, trickling out of each ear, the only sign that their eardrums had been _ruptured_ by a sharp puncture. They had been butchered as if they were cattle.

The air smelled liked Shikamaru's garabage when he left it sitting in his kitchen for one _too_ many weeks, full of old, bloody bandages and sweat-soaked things. Only this made him want to vomit, made his eyes _sting_ and his stomach _lurch_ and fingers _itch_ to touch a weapon and the person who _did_ this.

Shikamaru glanced at the ANBU standing next to him, hearing the too-soft sniffs, the _almost_ unaudible swallow that came with keeping one's stomach out of their throat, felt the twitching, sweaty hands as if they were his own. And then the other straightened up, shoulders unnecessarilly tense, voice oddly _dull_, hands clenched into fists as the blond-headed captain sent out orders to the rest of them, mask glinting in the dying afternoon sun when it turned towards Shikamaru, hesitating for just a moment, before moving foward to clean up the mess.

Shikamaru almost sighed.

Standing was always the hardest part, but it was the _moving_ that got to you.

-  
-

* * *

Again, I apologize for the super-long wait! I'd respond to reviews now but I have to get up in about. . . .six hours. Ba-humbug.

Naruto- Sucks to be you. XD

Oh shut up.


	28. Jungle Swing

What's 11,187?

The stats for how many hits this story has gotten! WTF is wrong with you all? Stealing my heart with your wonderful patience and reviews! You're all amazing.

And perverts. Because the most hits were for chapter 25. You should all be ashamed.

I'm telling your parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_ShikaNaru Drabble #28_**

**Jungle Swing**

"What do you mean, 'it broke'?" Shikamaru drawled, opting to sigh in annoyance rather than get upset. He would have crossed his arms if he could, but Naruto straddling his waist after a rather vicious tackle not only knocked the wind out of him, but also pinned his arms to his sides. Go figure.

"Exactly what I said!" Naruto yelled, looking angry and sad at the same time, "It's completely broken."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shifting a little to see if Naruto would take the hint and get up. He didn't.

"You still haven't told me what it is." Sometimes he amazed himself with the patience he'd acquired after years of dealing with his loud blond companion, Shikamaru mused. On top of him, Naruto looked exasperated.

"Duh! The jungle swing!" He scowled, giving Shikamaru a look that made the pony-tailed man wonder if he wasn't going crazy. He was usually the one who gave those looks to Naruto.

"You're a nuisance." The dark-haired shinobi said, sitting up and knocking Naruto off. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom, remembering the earlier need to drain his bladder. The hardest thing about being a shinobi was finding safe places to go to the bathroom. When one was being chased by S-class ninja, stopping for a potty-break wasn't exactly on the agenda.

"Don't walk away from me!" Naruto called after him, socked-feet slipping on the linoleum in his scramble to get up.

From his place in front of the toilet, pants around mid-thigh, porcelain pot being put to good use, Shikamaru ignored him, silently humming a tune that had gotten stuck in his head half-way through the mission. As he was finishing the last couple of notes, Naruto growled from the doorway.

"You jerk, this is important."

"How so?" Shikamaru replied, looking over his shoulder as he zipped up and headed to the sink.

"'How so?' Do you remember how much that thing cost us? It took us forever to save up enough!" Naruto shouted, stomping into the bathroom and getting in his boyfriend's face. "And it's all your fault!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"It is!" Naruto's cheeks were blotchy and red as he poked Shikamaru in the chest. "If you hadn't of gotten carried away the other night this never woulda happened!"

It was times like these that made Shikamaru really appreciate having such a dense boyfriend. Really, the words that fell from Naruto's mouth sometimes were ridiculously spontaneous and uncensored. Shikamaru couldn't help the lecherous grin that spread over his face.

"I don't recall it being me who was the one carried away." He said quietly, leaning down to silence his boyfriend's obnoxiously loud protest with a kiss and the promise of shopping for sex-toys later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This ridiculous drabble was brought to you by 38 hours of no sleep, six cups of coffee, and a disgusting organic sandwich made by my roommate. Bleh.


	29. Obligatory Cute Boyfriend Thing

Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday Season! Merry Chrismakwuanzica, or however the hell you spell it!

:D

oOoooOOOooOOooOoooOOOoooooOOoOoooooooOOoOoOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOoooo

**ShikaNaru Drabble #29**

_**Obligatory Cute Boyfriend-Thing**_

Sometimes, Shikamaru didn't mind having Naruto as a boyfriend.

The blond man was the most amazing person Shikamaru knew, with his bright personality and obnoxiously charming nature. Naruto could smile and light up a room, he could annoy the hell out of you and still be forgiven--hell, he could, and would, scam anybody out of an entire meal at the ramen stand on the corner and not feel an inch of guilt, then smile, say 'Thank you very much!' and you wouldn't even care that the contents of your wallet were just handed over to the owner.

Naruto also did the occassional obligatory cute boyfriend-thing, such as building a snowman infront of Shikamaru's parent's house.

"Did you _have_ to put a penis on it?"

"Eh? But if I didn't, then it wouldn't be a snow_man_!"

Sometimes, Shikamaru didn't mind having Naruto as a boyfriend.

"Think I shoulda put balls on it, too?"

This wasn't one of those times.

-  
-

ooOOOooOOOooOooooooOOoooOOoooooooOooooOooOoooooooOOooOOOOoooOOoooOoooo

Ahahaha, my brothers and I build snowmen with penis' every year. Hope you build one, too!


End file.
